borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Level Cap question
So after reading some recent post i am a bit confused, first the New DLC is coming out the 28th, for xbox, with this dlc the level increase is 69, we don't have to wait for a patch in october, this is the root of my confusion, any clearing up would be nice. XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) So it seems i have answered my own questions, i do find it kinda odd that the new DLC will be at lvl 61 and they are releasing a patch at a later date, to increase the level, so that is gonna mean, those of us that buy it before the GOTY edition will have weaker enemies, this does't seem right, 10:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I am also extremely confused as to why Gearbox is doing this. I thought the logical way to do things would be to have the cap raised so we can Lv. up while playing the new DLC. Perhaps im missing something here, i dunno, but does anyone know the reason for this? ~ One random guy 10:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) they make noises like the patch will come out after the dlc but dont believe them. it will come at the same time or be included with the dlc so you kinda have to buy it to get to 69 before GotY. 10:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) AFAIK it should be like this: *They release a DLC with new missions and stuff. *They release a Patch that brings levelcap to 69, and allow you to play throu the game for 3d time (Playthrough 3) *Patch is included in the DLC, but you can patch regular game too. So i guess DLC and patch will be out simultaneously. Sinael 12:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Nothing has been said about the Patch coming out at the same time as the DLC. Everything said has indicated it will come out later and may not even be out in time for the GOTY edition. RP has mentioned "coordination" and "testing" issues. I smell a "business" decision has been made to release the DLC and GOTY for "sales" reasons! We've seen this before with other releases being delayed due to testing and production issues. But this is the last hurrah for BL, the holiday seasons are coming up, and they wanna milk it for all it's got! "We want money and we want it NOW!" :Bus Mgr: "Will the DLC/GOTY run without the Patch"? Prg Mgr: "yes" :BM: "And the patch only rasies the level and rebalances the game?" PM: "yes" :BM: "But you can't complete testing for another month?" PM: "yes but we're trying our best to finish sooner." :BM: "Oh Hell NO! Sales have been sluggish all summer, the stock holders are up my ass, and I've been putting off my Lambo dealer too long! Release it!" PM: "yes sir" This is the only scenario that fits such an illogical release schema. DLC4 production has slipped and now the DLC4 release, Patch release, and GOTY release are all pushing against that "Holiday Sales" stake in the ground! This is a business decision, plain and simple. Anyone who has worked in the "production software" world will recognize this. -- MeMadeIt 09:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you MeMadelt, but just to be devils advocate, Gearbox could think that, because they haven't released anything in a while, players would prefer to get content now and patches later. 14:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Agree. The DLC4 will run without the Patch so there's no 'technical' reason to withold release. -- MeMadeIt 21:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) (I hope I'm doing this right) Couldn't they release DLC4. You play through, beat it. Get the Patch which has playthrough 3 then have the original game, ned,moxxi, knoxx and claptrap all available through playthrough 3? - Sir Sasper : There is no confirmation of a formal PT3. The "rebalancing" of the game could simply be the same for PT 2.5 - at some point at the end of PT2, all enemies will be boosted to the high 60's or to at least match your level. -- MeMadeIt 21:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC)